


love screams

by orphan_account



Series: peppermint dreams and love screams [2]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, Lord save my soul, M/M, charlie is anxious bean, cute stuff, im going to hell, mlm, willy wonka is innocent uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie has just woken up from what he thinks was quite possibly the best dream he's ever had. It felt so real, he could've sworn it happened. Waking up confused, he turns to Willy for help and hopes he can figure things out. But... will things stay the same?
Relationships: Charlie Bucket/Willy Wonka
Series: peppermint dreams and love screams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602208
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kindraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindraws/gifts).



> chapters in this fic will be a bit shorter, but due to that there will most likely be more chapters than the first. big plans for this one :)

Charlie woke up. He was out of breath. What happened? Did he black out? He could've sworn the last thing he could remember was trying to kiss Willy, but now he was back in his own room, in his own bed. Willy was with him though. Just not laying next to him like he had hoped.

"There you are kiddo! I almost thought you'd sleep forever. How are you feeling?"

Charlie tasted peppermint in his mouth, and his head was pounding. 

"My head hurts, but what happened last night? I can't remember much after eating dinner."

"What happened? My dear boy you've been sick. Very, very sick. You haven't left your bed in about two days now. I gave you some soup last night and you passed out not too long after."

Soup? They didn't have soup last night. They had a romantic Italian dinner that Willy made for them. They had been in Willy's room, not Charlie's. Why were they in Charlie's room now? What happened to the romantic dinner with the wine and the kissing and the tender hugs?

"What do you mean soup? We had Italian food and wine last night."

"Wine?" Willy laughed, "My dear boy, just because you are nineteen does NOT mean I would let you drink anything. This fever has really got you sick kiddo, because you must be thinking of your dream."

Dream? It was all a dream? Willy hadn't actually confessed his feelings for Charlie, making everything perfect and romantic? Charlie started to cry. He really did like Willy, that was something he had been trying to ignore for years now. He had thought about Willy in a romantic way, a lot, and sometimes it interfered with their working together, but it never started conflicts. Charlie had never even told Willy about his feelings for the man. 

"Charlie, my dear boy, why are you crying?" His voice was so gentle and smooth. "Do you need more medication, is that it? Your head just hurts a lot?"

Charlie shook his head. "It couldn't have been a dream, Willy, it couldn't have! Please tell me you're joking, tell me this is just something you're saying to confuse me because if that really was a dream, I'm upset that I've woken up from it."

"Willy? You never call me that, are you alright? You seem much more sick than you did last night."

Charlie started to freak out. "No, I always call you Willy and last night we made a big Italian meal that you made and I made marshmallow pillows and you made me that peppermint candy to help with my nightmares, I can still taste it in my mouth! I call you Willy and the last thing I remember is hugging you and leaning in for a kiss and suddenly I'm back in my room! What happened to those last few nights we spent together, where you just wanted to help me with my nightmares?"

"A kiss? You must be joking Charlie."

"But I'm not! You're gay, you told me that, that's why we had dinner, because you wanted to tell me but you were scared!" Charlie was shouting and Willy seemed uncomfortable. Charlie took a deep breath. "Look, Willy, I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't want to believe it was all just a dream. I don't want to believe I've woken up from what seemed like such a perfect reality."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made it seem like just a joke. I'm going to go back to my room now, 'kay? Come find me if you need me, but just keep on resting please."

And with that, Willy walked out of the room and disappeared. Charlie was upset with him, but he knew he didn't have a right to be. He was the one who yelled at Willy, it wasn't Willy's fault Charlie had had the dream. Willy went into his own room, locked the door, and sat on his bed, deep in thought. Did Charlie really mean those things? Was he really dreaming about Willy, in an intimate way? Was he truly upset that he had woken up from such a dream? Willy felt tears dripping down his face, because now Charlie was upset with him and he wasn't sure what to do. The tears flooded his eyes until he couldn't see anymore, and that's when he heard the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! it's the end of the semester and i've been very busy getting in all of my assignments and such, and i'll try my hardest to update both of my fics as soon as i can. hope you all understand :)

Charlie knocked on Willy's bedroom door three times. He was worried about Willy. He had never shouted at Willy before, and he didn't want to upset Willy. Willy was still crying, and he didn't want to let whoever was at the door in. He sniffled. Charlie sat down outside, his back against the door. 

"I know you're in there, Willy, I hear you crying."

No response. 

"Willy, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to yell or get upset. I was just confused. I'm really sorry."

Charlie could hear Willy, trying to stifle his cries in his room. Charlie knew Willy was sensitive, yet he still yelled at him. He felt so terrible. He just wanted to make things right. Charlie brought his knees to his chest and started to softly cry. He had had feelings for Willy, and he knew that, but he really wished that dream wasn't just a dream. Maybe, maybe if this really was reality, he could get the courage to tell Willy the truth. 

Willy heard quiet crying from outside his room. Charlie must be crying. Willy cleaned up and opened the door, causing Charlie to nearly fall over. Thankfully, Willy caught him just before his head hit the ground. Willy helped Charlie get up and brought him into his room, closing the door behind them. 

Willy gently placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have taken the situation so lightly. There's no need to apologize though, 'kay? It's okay."

Charlie sighed. Tears still streamed down his face though he didn't sound as if he was crying. "I didn't mean to upset you Willy, really."

"That's okay, I know you didn't mean to. Come here."

Willy held his arms out for Charlie to hug him. Charlie practically collapsed into Willy's arms, glad to have things be okay again. Well, maybe not okay. But better than before.

"Willy, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, dear boy?"

"I think we should sit down."

Charlie and Willy sat down on the couch in Willy's room. Charlie took a deep breath in.

"Willy, I need to tell you about my dream. At least, about more of it."

"Go ahead."

"Well you see, in my dream, I had been having nightmares. And these nightmares got so bad I came to you in the middle of the night because they were getting worse and I was getting feverish. And in the process, I had sort of... well, fallen for you I guess. So then, I had spending a lot of time with you, sleeping in your room. We even had nearly every meal together, in your room, and then one day you sat me down to tell me you were gay. And the next thing I know, I wake up in my own room, dazed and confused."

Willy was lost in thought for a moment. This was a lot to take in, a lot to understand. Charlie took another deep breath, and continued.

"When I woke up, I was... scared, mostly. Then I realized, maybe it's about time I talk to you about this. Willy, I'm gay."

Willy let out a long sigh. "I know Charlie, so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is kind of short. i did the best i could but i'm not as inspired as i usually am. it's currently about 3:30am where i live and i've probably spent about 5 hours writing this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished all my work for the semester !!! i finally have a few days of free time outside of work :)   
> i started doing digital art and i really like it so maybe i'll make some willy/charlie art for you guys

"What?"

Charlie thought maybe he had misheard Willy. 

"Charlie? Hello? Are you still with me?"

Charlie snapped out of thought.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm sorry, did you just tell me that you're gay? Because if so, that's honestly a huge relief."

"I am, Charlie. I really am. And I knew you were, you aren't exactly secretive. You might not have said it to me directly, but it was obvious. Especially in recent months. Charlie, I'm gonna be honest with you. You think you're good at being subtle with things about this, but you're not. I know you have... well, feelings for me. You've been practically attached to me for the last 6 months or so, when you hadn't been before. Always spending your free time with me, sitting next to me instead of across from me at the dinner table. I don't mind, it's truly felt quite nice to have you so close. Which brings me to my next point."

Charlie was watching Willy speaking, wide-eyed as ever. He could listen to Willy talk for hours. He thought about scooting closer to Willy, so he did. He was now only inches from Willy, so he put his hand on top of Willy's. He nodded, as if to tell Willy to continue speaking, because Charlie was too speechless for all of this. 

"My next point. Charlie, you are a grown man now, almost twenty and all. I think you and I should talk, about what you want. For the future that is, the future of this factory, and more importantly, the future of us."

Charlie was astonished by every word spoken. Us? Could there be an us? Charlie thought long and hard.

"Willy, I want what's best for this factory. To continue living your legacy, to continue to make new things, make the impossible possible, to make the children happy. As for the future of us, well, Willy, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take you out."

"W-what?" Willy stuttered, sounding nervous. Charlie took a deep breath.

"Willy, I want to take you out on a date. I've had feelings for nearly a year now and I can't keep them inside. You said it yourself, you know about it. So why would I even try and lie about it?"

"I-I meant the f-future for us as business partners Charlie..."

"Oh."

"But, while on the subject," Willy was blushing, "I'd like that very much."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Really, Mr. Wonka?"

"Well now if you call me Mr. Wonka it's going to be awkward."

"Sorry, I'm excited. I'm glad, Willy. I think you'll like what I have planned."

"Wait wait wait. You already have something planned?"

"Well uh, yeah, sort of. I've been imagining this moment for months. Wear something nice, and meet me in the elevator at 4pm."

"You really do have this planned out... wow. I will meet you then."

Charlie smiled and happily trotted out the door. He was going to get to take Willy on the most romantic, picture perfect date, that he had been planning for months. Things were finally looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

4pm. Willy was so nervous. He paced back and forth in his room before deciding to go meet Charlie at the elevator. 

Willy was wearing his nicest outfit, one he hadn't worn in years. The outfit he wore the day he met Charlie. 8 years ago seems much longer now. 

When Willy arrives at the elevator, he sees nothing but a note. 

"Running a tiny bit late, close your eyes and stay put. -C"

Willy closed his eyes and waited. He heard the elevator ding and his hand was grabbed and lead into the elevator. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" He asked, eager to find out what was happening. 

"Not yet," Charlie replied, nervous. 

Charlie pressed a button on the elevator that hadn't been used in years. Up and Out. He remembered the first time Willy ever pressed that button. When the elevator shot up, Willy said, very quietly, "Up and out." 

And he was right. They were going up, up, up. Charlie was fascinated by the man before him. Willy was wearing the outfit he'd wore when they met. How adorable. 

Charlie thought about having Willy keep his eyes closed for a little longer, but seeing as they were already out of the factory, he figured he would let him see.

"Okay, now open." 

Willy opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is so short!! I just started college classes today and I start my new job tomorrow, all of it is going to be hectic honestly. Once I get back in my groove, chapters should hopefully be much longer. Hope you guys understand! Love you and appreciate all your support!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it took me a whole week to update! i've been busy with work and school almost every day, i don't get days off too often now. class was cancelled today so i'm taking this opportunity to update my fics and work on some of my other personal projects!

Willy looked around the elevator. Charlie had laid out a blanket over the bottom of the elevator. Several blankets, actually. All of which looked very soft. He also had a small basket which gave off a sweet aroma. Willy, at this point, was blushing mad hard. 

Willy looked around and saw the beautiful scenery. They were flying over the big city, and the sun was just starting to set. Willy looked over at Charlie, who looked unbelievably nervous. Charlie seemed a little shaky and anxious. 

"Charlie I," Willy began, speechless. To Charlie, this wasn't much. He'd heard of his parents going on better dates. But to Willy, this was, well, everything. Willy had never been on a date, let alone experience anything romantic in his entire life. His mom had passed away when he was born, so he never got the chance to see his parent's relationship. Knowing that somehow, someway, Charlie had some sort of feelings for him, it made him feel... euphoric. 

"I know it's not much," Charlie said, "I'm sorry."

"My dear boy are you kidding? This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" 

"Sweeter than that time Doris anonymously sent flowers to your office for Valentine's day?"

"Doris?" Willy laughed. "I thought that was you trying to mess with me! Heh.."

Willy looked at Charlie, with a soft expression on his face. Charlie noticed Willy was blushing, and that made him smile. How did this even manage to happen? One moment, he's waking up from the best dream of his life, not sure how to cope with being back in reality, and not too long later, he's on a date with the Willy Wonka, world's greatest chocolatier, and of course, Charlie's childhood crush. 

Charlie slowly went to wrap his arms around Willy's waist, carefully, knowing Willy was still not the most touchy-feely person, not even with Charlie. Willy wrapped his arms around the back of Charlie's neck, with only arm's length between them. The tension was building, and their faces were red-hot with embarrassment. 

"Willy, you haven't aged a day in 8 years, I do wonder how you manage that."

"And you most definitely have. But that I don't mind. You've grown into quite a fine young man."

"Is that so?" Charlie blushed, stepping closer to Willy. 

"Mhm," Willy whispered, pulling Charlie close.

Charlie looked deeply into Willy's purple eyes, and Willy looked right back into Charlie's blue ones. Willy's eyes slowly moved, looking at and savoring each detail. His smooth skin, soft lips, all of it. Willy leaned in and kissed Charlie, and Charlie didn't hesitate to kiss him right back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i am so sorry it takes me so long to update! the reason it took me so long to update this time was because my best friend recently passed away and i've just been trying to cope. may her soul rest in paradise.

Charlie opened his eyes after the kiss, and he felt he was alone. And not in the elevator anymore. He was laying in bed, next to Willy.

Charlie looked around. Had he fallen asleep? Blacked out? He was confused. Charlie was in Willy's room. He knew where he was. But what had happened? What was real?

Charlie looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 7:46 am. He sat up, and tried to think things through. He remembered last night, the nice dinner Willy made, and the kiss. Then, he remembers waking up in his own room, and Willy saying he had been sick. Then, being in the elevator. Now, back in Willy's room.

He couldn't even begun to grasp what was happening. It was all happening so fast. He decided to just sit on the floor and think. Maybe wait for something to happen. Who knows.

Just then, Charlie heard Willy wake up. Willy rolled over and saw Charlie, sitting on the floor. Willy sleepily kissed the top of Charlie's head.

"Feeling better today, starshine?" Willy asked, still barely awake.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what's real."

"What do you mean, dear boy? Do you know where you are?" 

"Of course I know where I am, Willy. I'm in your room. But I don't know if the dream I had was a dream or if this is a dream or what's going on. What happened last night, after dinner?"

Willy sighed. "You don't remember? Oh, well, you did hit your head pretty hard."

"I did?"

Willy nodded, and began to explain. "You see, well, I'm not sure what you all remember, but after dinner, we uh, well, we kissed," Willy was blushing a bit. "And after the kiss you seemed flustered so you went to go to the bathroom, but you tripped on the table leg and fell. Oh, dear, I tried to catch you, but my hands weren't very fast. You hit your head and started talking about being sick, and something about an elevator date. You mumbled an awful lot and just didn't seem like yourself, so I helped you to bed and gave you some water and let you rest, and you kept talking in your sleep."

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to process it. Was this world real, or was it the other world? He felt so conflicted, so confused, so... helpless. 

"So that other world isn't real? This is real?"

"If by 'other world' you mean whatever it was you've been mumbling about all night, then yes, that's not the real world, this one is."

"But everything in that world felt just as real as this one... I really don't know how to figure it out."

"Tell me what happened, dear."

"I remember waking up in my bed, and you said I was sick and confusing real life with a dream. Then, I yelled at you in a fit of confusion and I had upset you, so you went back to your room, and I went after you because I felt bad, Then I explained everything to you, so you could understand why I was so confused when I had woken up, we talked things out, and I asked you on a date. So, fast forward to later in the day and we're flying over the big city in the great glass elevator and we kissed and then... then I was here again."

Charlie spoke so softly, not a mumble, but a whisper, perhaps that's what you could call it. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he really didn't know what was real and what wasn't. The tears slowly and silently streamed down his cheeks as Willy came to sit down next to him on the floor. Willy wrapped one arm around Charlie, and Charlie leaned his head on Willy's shoulder, continuing to let silent tears fall. The tears were silent but they spoke volumes about how Charlie had been feeling. 

"My dear boy, you probably gave yourself a concussion when you fell," Willy spoke softly, brushing Charlie's hair out of his face. "You did hit your head pretty hard, surely you had been blacked out. It can be a little tricky sometimes, head injuries, but don't worry, you'll realize this is the real world soon enough."

Charlie took a deep breath and looked right at Willy. Maybe Willy was right. Maybe he did hit his head hard enough to confuse unconscious memories with conscious ones. Willy carefully wiped the tears off of Charlie's face. He could tell Charlie was exhausted, from this week in general. 

"But how can I truly be sure this is real?"

Willy leaned in and kissed Charlie, catching Charlie by surprise. The kiss felt so natural, and warm, and soft... the kiss made Charlie feel loved.

"Did that feel real enough to you?"

Charlie blushed and nodded, love struck as ever. Willy smiled.

"See? It won't take long. Now come to bed, honey, it's much too early to be awake."

Charlie and Willy both got back into the bed. They got underneath the covers, and Charlie faced the wall, with Willy right behind him, snuggling him. Charlie felt safe, and okay. He didn't want anything to change. This moment, where he was laying with Willy as the sun slowly rose, was perfect. Willy fell asleep before Charlie, but Charlie fell asleep soon after. Charlie woke up first, around 11 am, and he rolled over to face his partner, and admire his sleeping face.

Charlie noticed that Willy looked most relaxed when he was asleep. No responsibilities, nothing to take care of, he was just relaxed. He had never thought about all the responsibility Willy had had until now. He ran the entire factory, and though Charlie was a huge help, he hadn't always lived in the factory. There was a time when Willy managed all of the big important things and Charlie felt bad for him. Willy must have been so tired all the time because of it. Charlie leaned in, and gave Willy a soft, gentle, good morning kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Willy woke up to Charlie kissing him, delicate but passionate at the same time. Willy noticed that Charlie was in a better mood. That's how it seemed, at least. 

Willy wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed him back. A moment like this was the kind of moment Willy never wanted to end. And neither did Charlie. But alas, there came a knock on the door. 

"Charlie? Willy? Are you guys still asleep?" Mrs. Bucket called in from outside the room. Willy almost giggled, but Charlie put his hand over Willy's mouth before he got the giggle out. 

"Guys? Are you awake? I made breakfast! Come down for some whenever you'd like!" And with that, Charlie and Willy heard Mrs. Bucket walk down the hall. 

"Well," Charlie said between repeatedly kissing Willy, "Now that that's out of the way." Charlie got on top of Willy and kissed him, hard. Sloppy, passionate kisses. Charlie was barely giving either of them space to breathe. 

Willy slowly pulled Charlie's shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless. Willy was breathless. Charlie looked down at him, gasping for air. 

Willy smirked and continued to kiss Charlie. This went on for quite some time, until Charlie managed to get Willy's shirt off. Charlie looked Willy in the eyes, still on top of him. Charlie knew what he wanted in that moment and he was going to get it. 

Charlie kept his eyes locked with Willy's. He needed to speak up. It was now, or never. 

"Willy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I want you to fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. And you can hate me for the ending. I'll update whenever I feel y'all are ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I've been busy and also depressed but I dropped some classes so my work load is lighter and I have more free time so hopefully I'll update more often and soon!!

"You want me to what?" Willy asked, horrified. 

Willy could've sworn he heard Charlie right but he just... wanted to make sure. Charlie repeated himself, quite clearly, and Willy panicked. 

Charlie wanted to be... Intimate? Willy knew they had been sleeping next to each other, giving hugs and kisses, but Willy surprised himself in even doing that. He wasn't the type to be intimate in any way. It had taken him years to get used to Charlie hugging him all the time, especially when he was excited or proud. 

Willy was afraid. He had no idea what to say or do. He didn't want to be intimate but he didn't want to disappoint Charlie. Tears filled Willy's eyes as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 

Charlie felt conflicted. On one hand, he felt bad for what he had said and wanted to go and comfort Willy. On the other hand, he felt bad and wanted to isolate himself. Charlie ran out of Willy's room and into his own. 

Once he was in his room, Charlie slammed the door shut and locked the door. He didn't want to anyone, about anything. He knew Willy wasn't ready and he still had said it anyways. 

Charlie started to cry. His room was still a mess from when he first started having uncontrollable nightmares. He sat on his bed, or at least, the mess of things that now made up his bed, and just sat in thought... How could he have changed the situation to make things better? Well, he thought to himself, he could've not been so blunt. He could've been more gentle and friendly when approaching the conversation. Charlie laid on his side, crying, until he drifted off into a gentle slumber...

Willy was still in his bathroom calming down. He decided he would go out there and tell Charlie that he wasn't ready yet, and things would be okay. Willy wiped the tears off.his face and walked back into his room. 

The door was wide open and Charlie was no where to be found. He must've run off somewhere, Willy thought. So he decided to search the living quarters. 

Willy figured Charlie had gone straight back to his room, so he searched there first. He walked up to the door and listened in before knocking. Charlie was asleep. The door was locked, so Willy pulled out his large ring of keys and found the one that belonged to Charlie's door. 

He quietly unlocked the door and put his keys back in his pocket. Charlie had tear stains on his face. Willy walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, then picked him up. 

Willy carried Charlie back to his room and tucked him beneath the covers. It was still fairly early, so Charlie could sleep in. Willy decided to fall back asleep with Charlie. 

Willy wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed him on the forehead before falling right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i ended this story so early. i had big plans for this story but didn't write them down so it's officially complete. i don't see this story going any farther and i like the last stopping point. thank you all for reading and be sure to check out Night Drives With My Roommate, another Charlie/Wonka fic! glad y'all took this writing journey with me


End file.
